FEISAR
Federal European Industrial Science and Research, often abbreviated FEISAR are a team representing the European Federation. They are one of only two teams to have been featured in every game in the series, the other being Auricom. Their livery colours are blue and yellow. History After AG Systems International relocated to Japan, Europe was left without an AG team. To fill the gap, the European Union financed formation of FEISAR in 2036, and were able to employ several former members of the AG Systems team to develop a new craft. The design would meet a similar design to the AG Systems chassis, but focus would be to improve the manoeuvrability and overall acceleration as they sacrificed speed, hoping to catch the other three teams on the technical tracks. Their progress was hindered, however, by the inability for the member nations of FEISAR's board to decide on a single HQ, leaving the team bound by contract to move between all 12 individual FEISAR HQs in a single year. Time and time again, the pilots were left in the trail of the heavyweight teams Auricom and Qirex, and even newcomers such as Goteki 45. However, they were praised by the racing community for bringing through beginner pilots - due to the ease at which the FEISAR craft can be controlled - and then eventually to have those prospective pilots bought by the larger teams. During the F9000 League, FEISAR was able to construct a craft able to keep up with the majority of other teams and still retain ease of handling, and able to sign Daniel Johnson as lead pilot for a record sum. This made the F9000 the most successful period in FEISAR's history, though this success was short lived - the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing (under jurisdiction of the Overtel Corporation since the mid-2130s) fell apart when its widespread corruption was exposed during the 2170 season. FEISAR left the racing scene under the protection of its member nations, and worked in secret on anti-gravity applications in the hopes that they would race again. During Wipeout Pulse, FEISAR had created a new ship crafted in Bologna. With the new ship it handled improved handling. The project has Italian passion however the components for the FX350/400 chassis had come from all throughout the European states. FX350/FX400 Message Fellow European citizens, here at FEISAR Operational Headquarters for 2207, it gives me great pleasure to reveal the fruits of our labour. The new FEISAR ship that we have crafted at Bologna will, I am sure, prove to be the best handling race chassis in the FX350 and FX400 series events. This project has been driven by Italian passion, yet the components for the new FX350/400 chassis have come from throughout the European member states. Indeed, the FEISAR racing project of 2207 is a clear endorsement of the E-Unity we all stand for The hard work has only just begun, however - now we must race with continued passion and commitment to win a championship for Europe. Appearance, Evolution & Stats FEISAR ships have consistently had exceptional handling capabilities, along with solid thrust and shield durability. This allows for ease of use and makes them a perfect team to choose for beginners. In Wipeout HD, FEISAR is a popular choice for online players, and they are one of the better ships to use because of their superb handling and above average other stats. The default alternate skin has aqua background with white stripes across the body of the ship, it also has FEISAR in white on the side Gallery Feisar2048.jpg|FEISAR logo for Wipeout 2048 feisarwipeout.png|FEISAR logo for Wipeout feisar2097.png|FEISAR logo for Wipeout 2097 feisarwip3out.png|FEISAR logo for Wip3out feisarfusion.png|FEISAR logo for Wipeout Fusion feisarpure.png|FEISAR logo for Wipeout Pure feisarpulse.png|FEISAR logo for Wipeout Pulse Trivia *The team's date of establishment was listed in Wipeout 3 as 2017, but recently this was changed and their date of establishment is now listed as 2036. *In the original Wipeout, FEISAR's racing colour scheme was red and white. However, AG Systems bought rights to the red and white livery, forcing FEISAR to change their scheme to blue and yellow, which eventually became its trademark colours. Category:Teams